


Discoveries

by Redangel228



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Captain, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redangel228/pseuds/Redangel228
Summary: They never saw eye to eye, they had such different motivations.  But could this unlikely collaboration teach them both something?  They certainly both have plenty to learnThis is marked as explicit for the later chapters but the first two are teen-appropriate fluff, promise
Relationships: The Captain/Julian Fawcett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Captain deserves a chance at happiness, options are limited but the more I thought about this combination the more sense it made.  
> It starts gentle and gets naughtier, in fact, naughtier than I anticipated, what can I say, they obviously wanted each other more than I thought

The Captain strode into the drawing room. He found Julian sprawled on the sofa, legs and arms akimbo, laughing at the television.  
  
‘Ah, excuse me, didn’t mean to interrupt, nightly patrol, must be on the lookout for Jerry’ The Captain swung round on his heel to leave.  
  
‘Hello Cap, join me if you like, it’s called “Naked Attraction” Julian waggled his fingers in air quotes. ‘More fun than a Tahitian Tea Party’  
  
The Captain glanced at the screen where coloured booths showed the lower halves of five very naked people. His eyes goggled and he coughed and turned away.  
  
‘Good Lord, what are they doing?’  
  
‘It’s a dating show where you choose your partner based on your attraction to their naked body. Even I couldn’t have come up with something so salacious, it’s fantastic’ Julian grinned  
  
‘Yes, well’ The Captain shifted uncomfortably ‘I shall leave you to it, such things do not interest me’  
  
‘Oh don’t be such an uptight old biddy, it’s only a bit of fun, all consensual’  
  
‘I suppose modern people can do as they wish but that is their business’ The Captain said gruffly although his eyes flicked at the screen just as the camera cut to the legs and groin of a young man in a blue booth. The Captain groaned under his breath and looked at the ceiling.  
  
‘Oh come on, Cap, you must have had a bit of fun in your time, you can’t always have been such a stuffed shirt’  
  
The Captain bristled ‘I had more important things to concentrate on than…that’ he finished limply  
  
‘Are you telling me, Captain’ the MP eyed him suspiciously, ‘That you’re a virgin?’  
  
‘Yes well…’ The Captain cleared his throat, this was uncomfortable territory. ‘Never was too interested in the young ladies and they didn’t show much interest in me. But before your time things were rather more complicated, I don’t think I’m the only innocent in the house’  
  
Julian considered the information, he hadn’t analysed it before – Kitty unmarried and young when she died, Thomas unrequited in his love for Isabel, Fanny married to a man who wanted a flower of a different kind… He turned his attention back to the Captain who was staring awkwardly at the floor. He felt an unfamiliar feeling of compassion, not something a self-serving politician was often accused of.  
  
‘Never even been kissed?’ he asked with genuine curiosity. He couldn’t imagine a world without the wide variety of physical pleasures he had indulged in. The Captain swallowed again and moved his stare to the window. It was an answer in itself.  
  
‘Would you like me to kiss you?’ Julian said softly, suddenly it seemed important, as if he had a gift to share.  
  
The Captain blustered, making some of the indecipherable noises he was famous for. ‘Well, I, er…’  
  
Julian stood and crossed the room to his starchy housemate ‘One of the few decent rules I had in my life – you’re never too old for a new experience’ The Captain hadn’t moved, feet ‘at ease’, both hands gripping his swagger stick horizontally in front of his thighs, only his eyes followed every move Julian made. The taller man tucked his forefinger under the Captain’s chin and bent slightly to press a very gentle kiss into his lips. The Captain’s knuckles whitened as he gripped his stick tightly. Julian continued to kiss him, mouth moving softly, feeling the Captain mirror his movements and although his body was excruciatingly tense he didn’t pull away.  
  
After a few seconds, Julian released him and the Captain immediately stepped back, clearing his throat several times, unable to meet Julian’s eye. More unintelligible noises and he strode purposefully out of the room. Julian sagged. That’s what you get for trying to do someone a favour, no wonder he hardly ever bothered to consider other people. He flopped back on to the sofa and resumed watching the television.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't avoiding him. He wasn't. Ok, maybe he was. But what was there to be gained? Best to stick to the status quo. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have separate tags for different chapters - this one is fluffy and teen-appropriate, it's later ones that are definitely not...

The Captain lay stiffly on his bed. For two days he had kept to himself, ignoring the daily dramas of the household. He wasn’t avoiding Julian specifically, he told himself, he was just so tired of the shrieking and bickering, surely being dead should afford one some peace and quiet. He alternated between patrolling the perimeter of the estate and, for him, an unusual amount of laying down, staring at the ceiling. The clock chimed six and he sat up smartly. Time for this evening’s patrol.  
The Captain passed effortlessly through the door to his room and into the corridor, only his mission on his mind. He looked up and Julian was right in front of him, walking towards him. There was nowhere to go. He swallowed hard and put on what he hoped was a purposeful expression.  
‘Ah, Julian, I was just on my way to, uh,’ he gestured with his stick passed Julian who seemed to fill the corridor ‘Evening patrol and all…’ He petered out  
‘You’ve been avoiding me’ Julian said in a steady voice with just a hint of tease to it  
‘Ah, no, no, not at all, things to do, you know how it is, busy, busy’ The Captain was aware he was burbling and not even convincing himself  
‘So you haven’t had any thoughts since…the other night?’ Julian couldn’t help himself, the politician in him had the opposition on the back foot and was ready to press home the advantage. He tried to remind himself this wasn’t a parliamentary debate, it wasn’t about winning.  
The Captain stared at him. How did he explain that he had had nothing but thoughts, he had been all thoughts for days.  
‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of you know’ Julian continued ‘I had hoped you’d rather enjoyed it’  
The Captain sagged a little, what was the point, Julian could see through him, perhaps it was time to concede, what was he fighting anyway?  
‘I, I suppose I did’ he murmured  
Julian felt a swelling of pride, which wasn’t an unusual feeling for him, and affection, which definitely was. He felt strangely protective of this proud buttoned-up man, having been the one to make him so vulnerable. He smiled at him gently, what he hoped was encouragingly ‘It gets better, you know. With practice’  
The Captain lifted his eyes and found Julian looking at him. He swallowed as he took in the implication.  
Wordlessly, Julian took The Captain by the hand, swung him round and led him back through the door to his bedroom. The Captain didn’t resist as Julian gently took his swagger stick from his hands and laid it on the bed. He put his hands on The Captain’s waist and pulled their bodies the extra few inches closer together lowering his mouth to kiss him at the same time. The Captain’s hands rested on Julian’s shoulders, he needed the security of knowing he could push him away at any moment. But he didn’t resist. His brain registered every soft movement of Julian’s lips, learning as fast as he could what felt good and what Julian liked to feel. A gentle touch of tongue against his lips made him part them as Julian pushed his tongue into the Captain’s mouth and sought its counterpart. A tingle ran through him. Kisses in films didn’t show this, is this what people did or was it one of Julian’s perversions? Either way it felt wonderful and that was all that mattered right now.  
They parted slowly, a little breathlessly, aware a line had been crossed. With unusual empathy, Julian kept an eye on the military man, checking for signs of turmoil but The Captain seemed only contemplative. He smiled at the MP weakly  
‘I wish I’d known how that felt a long time ago’  
Julian relaxed ‘Good isn’t it. And it’s just the beginning. There’s so much I’d love to show you’ And as he said it, he realised it wasn’t spin or rhetoric, it wasn’t about winning, he genuinely wanted to be the person to show this man the wonders of intimacy and hoped, more than he was comfortable with, that The Captain would let him.  
The Captain watched him carefully. This was not the Julian he knew, the brash, selfish, pompous politician. Was there really a different person under there? Or was he being drawn into a trap? The Captain was always alert for the enemy. But something about Julian had softened recently and The Captain felt he could trust him. After all these years, all the loneliness, all the aching repression, perhaps now it was time to let go.  
Julian straightened his tie and handed The Captain his stick, some of the old front returning ‘Come on, film club, there will be moaning if we’re late’  
The Captain tried to hide his feelings of disappointment, the old Julian had returned so quickly and The Captain had been hoping to learn more about the new Julian, his Julian, his treacherous mind inserted slyly.  
Julian winked and grinned ‘But plenty of time afterwards for more lessons’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had he found a different side to Julian? Certainly he was finding out things about himself he never knew, or at least never admitted. It petrified him and excited him in equal measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts to get more physical. If you're here for the fluff you might want to look away. And definitely avoid the following chapters!

The film had felt interminable to The Captain, some rom-com thing Alison had put on for Kitty. A vacuous American blonde and her, admittedly muscular, All-American dreamboy counterpart misunderstanding each other for an hour and half. Two things had kept the Captain in his seat. He watched with attention as the hero and heroine finally kissed, noting the position of their hands, mouths, everything, realising with a little surprise that he could see their tongues touch slightly inside their open mouths, reassured that Julian was not leading him too far astray. And he stayed because Julian stayed. In his usual sprawl across an armchair (arranged enough to protect the modesty of the women present), separated from The Captain who sat stiffly on the sofa with Kitty on the floor between them. He couldn’t help but look over at the Captain often. Like something from the film on the screen, The Captain was almost invariably looking at the television when Julian looked at him and Julian almost always watching the screen when The Captain looked back. But occasionally their eyes would meet and flick away immediately. Only Pat, perched on the arm at the other end of the sofa noticed their dance and filed away the information.  
As the credits rolled and Kitty clapped her hands in delight, The Captain rose stiffly to his feet.  
‘Right, yes, very good’ he said unconvincingly ‘Time for lights out I think, goodnight’ and he strode out of the room  
Julian rose too ‘Ah, yes, I think perhaps’ he gave an unconvincing yawn ‘might be time for me to turn in too. Goodnight all’  
The others barely noticed they had gone, discussing the plot of the film, recounting the moments they enjoyed and arguing over which scene was best. But Pat looked at the door contemplatively until he was drawn into the conversation by Thomas’ complete misunderstanding of 1990s American dating etiquette.  
The Captain walked away from the drawing room deep in thought. He didn’t know that Julian had made his excuses seconds after he had left. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Should he go to his own room and wait? Was Julian even serious about continuing tonight? One of the reasons for staying out of personal relationships was the ridiculous amount of uncertainty and overthinking they provoked. He sighed. Maybe his wasn’t such a good idea after all.  
He was jolted from his thoughts by a hand on his arm as Julian caught up with him. The MP slipped one hand into The Captain’s and raised a finger to his lips as a gesture to shhh. He took a slightly guilty look behind them to check no one else had left the drawing room and giggling quietly took off down the corridor towards the bedrooms. This was an unaccustomed level of lightheartedness for The Captain but he had no choice but to jog along with him as Julian still had hold of his hand and he couldn’t deny that he felt slightly giddy himself.  
They passed through the door and into the stillness of the Captain’s room. Moonlight flooded in through the large, uncurtained window. Julian turned and pulled the Captain to him, immediately engaging him in a deep kiss.  
‘I’ve been wanting to do that for the last three hours’ he breathed as they parted and the Captain smiled happily, trying and failing to push down the delight that bubbled up as he heard that. He wasn’t used to feeling desired, it was unnerving and wonderful at the same time.  
Julian kissed him again ‘I just want you to know, in case there’s any doubt, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you know, it’s no fun unless we’re both happy’ The Captain nodded mutely, suddenly aware that things could go beyond his comfort zone very quickly. Keep calm, he told himself, we’re on the same side here, no need to panic.  
Julian practically threw himself at the bed sideways, landing with a bounce. ‘Jump in then, let’s have a cuddle’ he said brightly.  
The Captain coughed and walked round to his usual side of the bed. Julian’s eyes followed him across the room and he turned towards the Captain’s side, propping up his head on a crooked arm, smiling. The Captain bent his knees stiffly until he was seated then twisted round with a harrumph and lay parallel to Julian, swagger stick still clasped across his thighs. Julian lifted it away gently ‘I think we can do without this, don’t you’ He put the stick down by the Captain’s side and pulled him towards the middle of the bed. Their eyes roamed each other’s faces in the moonlight.  
‘Hello Captain’ Julian grinned. The Captain smiled wanly, he recognised he was being teased. ‘I’m not sure that calling you ‘Captain’ in such intimate circumstances is really the right thing to do…’  
The Captain took a deep breath. He leaned in very close and Julian shivered as the Captain’s breath tickled his neck. Almost imperceptibly, the Captain whispered a name into his ear and Julian shivered again as he realised the boundaries they were crossing were not just physical, he was being taken into military man’s confidence. He nodded. Somehow ‘Cap’ was actually intimate enough, and he made a mental agreement with himself not to use the man’s real name out loud, being allowed to know it was all that mattered.  
He slid his hand down over The Captain’s arm and moved The Captain’s hand to his own hip, snuggling in closer, their bodies pressing together. His hand went up to The Captain’s cheek and they began to kiss, gently at first but with increasing confidence and desire. The Captain was a fast learner and Julian was impressed by how quickly the Captain felt comfortable. Their kisses became passionate and deeper, tongues exploring, teasing, tasting, hands gripping, stroking, pulling each other closer. Julian couldn’t stop his hips from their gentle rhythmic roll, pressing his erection against the scratchy wool of The Captain’s uniform. Who knew you could get one without bloodflow but there was no denying its existence.   
They parted, panting. The Captain took a deep breath. ‘I notice that due to the unfortunate circumstances of your, um, passing’ he swallowed ‘that modesty is somewhat difficult for you’ His mouth felt like a desert and he tried to swallow again  
‘Can’t deny that, Cap. Usually my shirt tails are enough although you have no idea how much I miss trousers. Being around you makes it, er, harder to hide though’ Terrible pun, Julian tried not to look pleased at his own joke.  
‘Do you think, that is, would it be ok, I mean, if you didn’t mind, could I, could I’ The Captain was obviously building towards something ‘touch it’ he finished lamely  
Julian’s eyes darkened ‘God yes, it’s been 30 years since anything touched it’ He rolled on to his back and his stiff cock poked through his shirt tails looking, if anything, more obscene that being naked. The Captain felt a surge in the pit of his stomach and worried momentarily that he might never have saliva again, his mouth was so dry. He couldn’t take his eyes away. He reached out shakily and tentatively laid his hand along the length. Julian groaned, it had been sooooo long, he wondered for a moment if he might orgasm just from that touch but he rallied. He had a responsibility here, he cared that this was an experience The Captain wouldn’t regret. Watching The Captain’s face carefully, although The Captain was looking only at his own hand, Julian gently wrapped his hand around The Captain’s and moved it to hold the shaft of his cock. The Captain praised the Lord that he didn’t actually need the breaths he habitually took because right now he couldn’t remember how breathing worked. Together they slowly stroked Julian’s length, his hips bucking gently underneath, pushing his cock through The Captain’s hand, setting the pace. As the pleasure took hold, Julian’s hand loosened its grip and he laid back, his eyes closed as he gave in to the sensations. God that was wonderful, he’d missed it so much. Occasionally he flicked his eyes open to check The Captain was ok but The Captain was transfixed by his hand and the thick, hard cock pressing between his fingers and thumb, the head continually appearing and disappearing into his grasp as Julian thrust against it. He only turned his head when he heard a deeper groan from Julian than the murmurings so far. Julian’s hands were gripping handfuls of the sheet, his head pressing back into the pillow as his back arched. With a hard thrust up into The Captain’s fist, Julian came, unintelligible gibberish falling from his mouth, thick hot liquid streaming across The Captain’s hand. It was a sight The Captain hoped he would never forget.   
Julian collapsed back against the bed, all strength gone from his muscles. He opened his eyes and found The Captain looking at his face albeit with his hand still wrapped round Julian’s sticky, softening cock. Thank God for another truth about being a ghost, bodily fluids disappeared without mess, seconds after they appeared, like Kitty’s miraculously vanishing vomit.  
The Captain eased his hand away and sat uselessly for a moment, unsure what happens next. Julian extended his arm ‘Come here’ he said quietly and The Captain nestled into him, turning his face up for a gentle, reassuring kiss. ‘You ok?’ The Captain nodded ‘That was wonderful’ Julian could feel sleep starting to creep over him ‘Can I stay?’ The Captain nodded again and snuggled in further. He felt Julian’s body soften and heard gentle snuffly snores. He laid peacefully in the moonlit room, feeling the warmth of another body, heart full of hope and head full of obscene and delightful images. He smiled gently to himself and let sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent the night together, awww. And the morning brings still more discoveries. The Captain is getting a crash course. He doesn't seem to mind though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously throughout the story I've taken liberties with things like breathing, body heat and blood flow. I hope they add rather than detract from the narrative.

‘Arrrrggggghhhhh!’ Thump. Lady Button stood, brushed down her dress and strode back to the house. Another day had started.

The Captain opened his eyes and took in the situation without moving. He was still tucked under Julian’s arm, they must have been like that all night, his arm across Julian’s stomach, Julian’s arms around his shoulders. He turned his head awkwardly at the sound of Julian waking up. Julian flinched for a moment as he awoke, trying to remember where he was but as he felt the coarse wool of The Captain’s uniform in his arms it all came flooding back and he tightened his hold slightly, making sure The Captain didn’t wake up and pull away.

‘Good morning’ he said without opening his eyes, a small smirk on his lips

‘Er, yes, er, good morning’ The Captain replied stiffly. The daylight had brought back some of his uncomfortable stuffiness and last night didn’t seem nearly as acceptable as it had. He started to roll away but Julian gripped him more firmly. 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ he teased gently

‘Alison will expect me for my daily exercise, she’ll ask questions if I’m not punctual’

‘It’s only 6am, you have ages, don’t run away’ Julian’s voice was still warm and sleepy, The Captain might have said beguiling, if he were the kind of chap to use the word beguiling

‘A Captain in the King’s army never runs away’ The Captain tried to sound formal but the argument had gone from his voice

Julian shuffled around until they were laying face to face. No morning breath for ghosts, another bonus. ‘Good to know’ he replied, still the tease in his voice. He had been concerned to begin with that he didn’t frighten The Captain off but after last night he knew he could take more liberties, The Captain was going nowhere. 

He lent forward and pressed his lips to The Captain’s who almost immediately gave up the fight (some soldier you are, said his internal voice) and returned the kiss. Their hands began to explore each other. The Captain slipped his under Julian’s jacket to rest on the softly yielding waist below. Julian felt frustrated by the thickness and layers of The Captain’s uniform, there was no access anywhere. He broke away from the kiss and looked at The Captain

‘Can we do something about this?’ he gestured in the general direction of The Captain’s body. It took The Captain a moment to understand what was being asked but then he assented, reaching to unbuckle his Sam Browne belt and placing it at the end of the bed. Personal effects had an annoying habit of reattaching themselves when placed too far away so they settled instead for unbuttoning as much as possible. The Captain slipped the brass buttons of his tunic open and Julian’s hands immediately slipped inside and started to work on his shirt buttons as The Captain unknotted his tie and left it around his neck. He did the same to Julian’s and was beginning to unbutton the MP’s shirt as the blond man leant forward and kissed The Captain’s chest. The Captain gasped at the shiver that ran through him aware that no other person had ever had access to these areas of his skin. Julian nuzzled under the edge of his shirt and took his nipple between his lips. The Captain’s hands fell away from Julian, unable to reach and too clumsy with lust to be any use. Julian continued down The Captain’s body, kissing and drawing his wet tongue across different spots, noting the noises and wriggles that resulted. He paused as he reached the waist of The Captain’s trousers, lifting his face away so that he could flick open the metal clasp. The Captain had a moment of confusion and disappointment as the pleasurable assault on his skin stopped and he tried to work out why. Then realisation came rushing in and his mouth felt so dry he thought his tongue would choke him. He stumbled over some words, even he didn’t know what they were supposed to be, his brain had apparently left the room, but it was enough to make Julian stop and look up at him

‘You ok, Cap?’ he said quietly ‘Is this ok?’

The Captain regrouped. He was safe here, Julian wanted only to pleasure him. He took a deep breath aware that Julian was paused in position, waiting for an answer. He nodded tightly. 

‘I told you, it’s no fun if we’re not both enjoying it’ Julian said watching him carefully, ‘Don’t say yes just for me’

The Captain let out a deeper breath than he knew he was holding and the tension eased out of his body. ‘I think that would be wonderful, Julian, I’m just surprised anyone would want to do such a thing for me’

Julian grinned at him ‘You really have no idea how gorgeous you are do you? Quite adorable really’ 

He popped open a button on the fly and looked up to make sure he had The Captain’s attention, as if it would be anywhere else. He grinned again and worked the other buttons open aware that under the rough wool his hand was occasionally, teasingly brushing The Captain’s achingly hard cock. At Julian’s nudge The Captain raised his hips and, slipping his braces from his shoulders, helped to push his trousers lower. The bulge in his regulation white cotton boxers was impossible to miss and Julian looked lustfully at the size of it. He lent down and laid a soft kiss against it then hooked his fingers into the elastic of the waistband and pulled them down. The Captain’s cock sprang free with a soft bounce against his stomach and Julian swallowed hard and licked his dry lips.

He flicked his eyes up to The Captain’s face one last time, just making sure that this really was ok. The Captain was looking at him but focusing on his mouth rather than his eyes, biting his lip with anticipation rather than nerves. 

Julian leaned in and pressed his lips to the very tip, watching The Captain’s stomach twitch as he did so. He tucked his hand underneath and gently angled it towards his mouth before taking the tip between his lips again. He tried to remember his own first blowjob, he was certain no one had taken their time like this. He was determined to make it an unforgettable experience. 

Little by little he worked his way down The Captain’s cock, every time he moved forward he took millimetres more into his mouth before drawing back up to the tip again. The Captain held still, it was teasingly intense. He knew instinctively that Julian was building the tension on purpose and hoped his experience meant he knew what he was doing. Finally as Julian sank down he seemed to take as much of The Captain into his mouth as he could and The Captain groaned loudly at the sensation, his hips bucking slightly, without thought, pushing his cock a tiny bit deeper into Julian’s mouth who grunted but didn’t withdraw. He started to work with more rhythm, letting the rolling of The Captain’s hips set the pace and moving his head to meet the gentle thrusts with long, wet, hot sucks. His hands held The Captain’s writhing hips and he felt The Captain’s fingers mesh into his messy blond hair as the sensations built inside him.

Suddenly The Captain felt the familiar surge that preceded his orgasm, followed almost immediately by a moment of panic as he realised he had no idea of the etiquette. He tightened his grip in the blond hair and managed to croak out ‘Julian, I, oh god, I…’ Julian flicked his eyes up to The Captain’s face without moving his mouth from its vital job. He was somehow able to nod his head enough to communicate to The Captain that it was ok and The Captain let go. And let go seemed to be the only way to describe it, a dam burst inside him and his cock throbbed in Julian’s hand and mouth as wave after wave of pleasure flooded over him. Every orgasm he’d ever had before now was at his own hand. If he’d had them all simultaneously they wouldn’t have been as intense as this overwhelming sensation. Every inch of his skin burned, every muscle tensed, he arched off the bed like he was possessed, almost pulling himself out of Julian’s reach. He wasn’t sure he could stand it. And then it drained away. He slumped back, bonelessly, on to the mattress, panting like he’d run a marathon, eyes staring at the ceiling and at nothing, incapable of speech, incapable of thought.

Julian eased himself back on to his haunches and grinned. Well that had worked, not likely to forget that in a hurry. 

He flopped down beside The Captain, still smiling. The Captain turned his head towards him, feeling it was about as much as he was physically capable of right then. He smiled as the thought entered his head ‘As Pat would say “wow” ‘ he mimicked Pat’s pronunciation. He knew his grin was ridiculous but he couldn’t make it stop. Julian grinned back.

‘Not bad, is it, this physical stuff’ Julian voiced the understatement of the year

The Captain relaxed back to looking at the ceiling ‘There’s certainly something to be said for it’ he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light intervention from Pat helps Julian take The Captain further into uncharted territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you I was building towards the filthy bit

‘Please Alison’ Pat wheedled ‘I’ve heard it’s a really good film and…and I think some of the others would like it’

‘Which others Pat? Hardly Lady B’s cup of tea is it’

Pat looked at her, conflicted. He didn’t want to ‘out’ anyone. He wasn’t even sure what he knew but this seemed important. ‘I think… I think… some of them’ he trailed off

‘Look Pat, we all know about The Captain, even if he doesn’t, but you really think watching a film about two gay men will make him feel any better? Surely he’ll just feel lonelier’

‘Supposing he wasn’t lonely…’ Alison stared at him. ‘What do you know? What’s happened?’

‘I’m not sure to be honest but I have a strong suspicion and maybe they need a nudge together’

‘Who is it? Has Thomas finally stopped pining for me? It can’t be Robin surely, that’s…’ she shook her head to dislodge the image ‘That’s not right’

Pat lowered his voice and moved closer to her, checking over his shoulder then hers ‘I think it’s Julian’

Alison spat her tea out in a spray ‘Sorry, sorry’ Luckily it couldn’t land on Pat anyway, she dabbed it up with a tea towel ‘Julian? You’re kidding. He’s just playing you for laughs surely’

‘I don’t think so. He’s been different since Christmas, a bit nicer. And they keep looking at each other across the room. And yesterday when we wanted to play Twister they were both nowhere to be found’ Pat paused and turned his full puppy dog eyes to her ‘Please Alison’

‘It’s hardly a happy ending though is it, are you sure it’s a good idea’

‘They only don’t get together because of the society they’re in, like The Captain was. I think it would be good for him, maybe start some conversations’

‘Ok, ok, you win, Brokeback Mountain it is’

\------------------------------------

‘Film Club two nights in a row? What’s going on?’ Julian put his head around the door

‘Mike and I are going out for the evening so I thought I’d leave you something you could watch, keep you out of mischief. You don’t have to’ Alison slid the disc into the laptop as various heads appeared through walls and people drifted, quite literally, into the room and took up positions on the sofa, chairs and floor. ‘Enjoy’

The screen lit up with shots of beautiful Wyoming country and the ghosts settled down to watch.

The film built towards its first climax, Jake Gyllenhaal roughly embracing Heath Ledger and pulling him to the floor of the tent

‘Absolute filth, disgusting’ shrieked Lady Button but she didn’t turn away even as the scene became more intense

The Captain felt the flush start across his chest under his uniform. ‘Good Lord’ he muttered under his breath, unable to look away from the graphic depiction on the screen. It crept up his neck, and he hoped to God that no one else could see it. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. If Julian noticed he didn’t flinch. Pat noticed but he said nothing.

‘Is ok, is cold on mountain’ said Robin ‘keep warm, good idea’

As the film returned to less provocative scenes, the group fell quiet again and watched in silence until the credits rolled.

Kitty clasped her hands together. ‘I thought it was beautiful, so sad, that they loved each other so much and couldn’t be together and made so many lives unhappy’

‘That’s right Kitty’ Pat said in his most children’s-tv-presenter voice, ‘people who love each other should be able to be together no matter who they are’ He watched The Captain and Julian carefully but neither gave anything away

‘That’s as maybe’ Lady Button harrumphed ‘but there is such a thing as decorum’

‘I don’t think decorum matters much on a freezing mountainside, Lady B’ Pat smiled

‘Yes, well, very interesting I’m sure’ The Captain rose stiffly, knees cracking ‘But perhaps tomorrow we could return to hobby club or food club or some such’ He tucked his swagger stick under his left arm and made for the door

‘You’re very quiet Julian’ Kitty said ‘Didn’t you like it?’

‘What? Oh yes, er, stuff and nonsense really’ Julian seemed to be somewhere else ‘I think I’ll just go and, er…’ And he left the room without finishing his explanation

He walked directly to The Captain’s room but hesitated outside

‘Knock knock’ he called out quietly. There was no reply but he sensed that the room was not empty. He put his head through the door. The Captain was laying in his usual position, straight as a ramrod, on the bed. ‘Can I come in?’ In the absence of a ‘no’ Julian moved through the door. The Captain didn’t flinch. Julian took a seat on the edge of the bed although it meant facing away from The Captain. ‘That was’ he searched for the words ‘a bit "on the nose"’

‘They know, don’t they’ It was the first time The Captain had spoken. He didn’t move, his stick, as always gripped in both hands, laying across his lap. He voice was level but Julian could tell he was unhappy.

‘I don’t think so, it was prob’ly just a coincidence’ The Captain flicked his eyes to Julian’s back to show he disagreed but Julian didn’t see. ‘Had some, er, interesting moments though, I thought’

The Captain swallowed. Despite the emotional turmoil the film threatened to provoke he couldn’t deny the effect certain scenes had had on him. Julian twisted round to be able to see him ‘Didn’t you?’

The Captain met his eye. ‘Have you… I mean presumably you have… you’ve done everything there is to do…Have you?’ The sentence rambled around but the last part seemed specific, a mixture of accusation and curiosity.

Julian lay down next to The Captain and tucked his flat palm under his head for support, there was going to be pillow talk, he liked that.

‘Well, as you say, I’m not short on experiences’ Neither needed to specify the ‘what’

‘And were you… um… were you… Jack? Or Ennis?’ The Captain managed to stutter out. Julian smiled inside at the convenient euphemism. God bless whoever chose that film and allowed this conversation

‘You know me, I’m greedy, both have their merits’ he grinned. The Captain appeared to digest this information. Julian looked at him softly, aware this was all so new and frightening

‘What about you? Do you think you’d like one more than the other?’ The Captain’s grip tightened a little, his focus still on the fascinating ceiling.

‘I don’t know’ he said hesitantly, not because he didn’t know but because he felt scared to admit it. ‘I think, perhaps, Jack’ the word caught in his throat as he thought of Julian either ridiculing or complying, both seemed terrifying at the moment.

Julian laid his hand gently on The Captain’s quivering arm ‘that’s fine with me’ he said quietly. The Captain turned his head and met his gaze.

‘Does it hurt?’ his eyes were so full of fear and yet somewhere behind it all Julian could detect lust, need

‘Not if you’re careful and look after each other’ he shrugged ‘of course our complete lack of access to any kind of lube is a bit of an issue but luckily we can’t really feel pain can we’ The Captain considered this. Sensations were a bit of a mystery in the ghost world, sometimes you felt things because you were in the habit of feeling things only to realise that they weren’t actually signals coming from your senses. Cold was like that, outside on a snowy day you hugged yourself and blew out your cheeks but if you stopped to think you realised you didn’t really feel it. So mind over matter then. As long as he didn’t rationalise himself out of the pleasure as well…

Julian stroked his thumb over the rough wool reassuringly. He smiled a gentle, encouraging and, if The Captain didn’t know better, very affectionate smile. Goodness, thought The Captain, he really is different from the Julian I thought I knew a week ago. He smiled back and lent awkwardly for a kiss. It was only supposed to be an acknowledgement but it felt so nice he twisted his body to face Julian and pulled him closer.

‘I’ll be gentle’ Julian said softly, stroking The Captain’s already perfect hair away from his face ‘I promise I won’t hurt you’ and for a moment The Captain took it to mean something far more general than the act under discussion.

Julian reached for the buckle on The Captain’s Sam Browne, watching intently for any indication that he should stop.

‘I know it’s not always easy to control but I think we should try our hardest to take everything off, if that’s ok with you?’ The Captain nodded. He sat up and swung his feet off the bed, dealing with belt, shoes and socks. Julian eased his tie open and pulled it away as The Captain removed his tunic and laid it neatly on the end of the bed, hopefully if it were close by it would behave itself. He removed his tie and braces and added them to the pile. Julian shrugged off his suit jacket and threw it at the end of the bed, never taking his eyes off The Captain. He bent down to take off his socks and suspenders and when he stood up The Captain’s shirt was undone as were his flies although both garments still hung about him. The Captain shucked down his trousers and added them to the pile with neat military precision. Under his open shirt Julian could see the regulation white cotton vest and boxers, as clean and neatly pressed as The Captain’s outerwear. The effect was so unexpectedly sexy that Julian had to swallow a grin in case he frightened the already nervous Captain out of this altogether. He fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, aware that once they were undone there was little left to hide behind although it was already doing a poor job of concealing his erection.

The Captain met his eye. ‘Together?’ Julian nodded, fumbling his shirt off as he watched The Captain’s body emerge. They stood silently, naked, looking at each other across the bed, erections now undeniable and then, as if by mutual consent, they knelt on the bed and their bodies pressed together as they kissed passionately. For the first time in his life The Captain held a naked man in his arms and praised every god he could think of that he had been allowed to experience this.

Julian pulled away from the kiss. ‘Lay down’ he said huskily, his voice failing him. He gestured to the bed and The Captain swallowed hard and did as he was told. Julian moved to lay almost entirely on his back wanting as much skin contact as possible, kissing the back of his neck, stroking any part he could reach with the hand that wasn’t propping up his weight, whispering reassuring sweet nothings that The Captain didn’t really hear. Julian slid his hand across The Captain’s buttock and shifted over to give himself some room. He let his fingers slip up between the cheeks touching parts of The Captain previously unknown to anyone. He pulled his hand away and reached for pillow, took his weight off The Captain and nudged it against his hip, slipping it underneath as The Captain raised his hips off the bed. He went back to smoothing his hand everywhere, now he was laying to one side he stroked The Captain’s skin, making him tingle and squirm a little, rubbing his hard-on into the pillow and appreciating its support.

Julian worked a finger very gently against the pucker of The Captain’s arse. He could see a sheen on The Captain’s back as he struggled to contain an almost overwhelming mixture of lust, fear and need. Julian knew this had to be slow but too slow and it was possible The Captain would physically explode like one of his limpet mines. He pushed gently with his fingertip and watched it slip inside to the first knuckle. There was a quiet ‘oof’ from The Captain but he didn’t move. This was all fairly new territory for Julian too, he had never felt any need to take his time before; the, often nameless, other man knew exactly what he was letting himself in for and left pretty soon afterwards, he had never had a reason to care. He eased his finger deeper, letting The Captain get used to the sensation of being penetrated and feeling him wriggle, almost imperceptibly back in response, wanting more in spite of himself. He pulled away and added a second finger, slowly, slowly and then the tips of three. The Captain growled into the mattress but his hips rocked, grinding himself back and Julian realised that was the key, let The Captain take it at his own pace. He pressed gently, rhythmically and watched The Captain’s perfectly firm buttocks clench and roll against him. The Captain’s skin was wet now, a drip slid from his broad shoulders down the curve of his back and Julian followed it with lust-clouded eyes. That was another new feeling, not only caring but lusting, not just wanting the sensations of fucking anyone who would let him (Any hole's a goal had been his mantra) but the _desire_ for one beautiful person. Who needs a Nepalese Knitting Party when you can make someone specific and wonderful go to pieces with just your touch. He pulled his hand away from The Captain who mewled in disappointment, buttocks wriggling for a moment as he chased the sensation before realising it had really gone. Julian hauled himself up on to his knees and positioned himself between The Captain’s legs. This was going to have to be slow, without lube, who even knew if it was possible. He pressed the tip of his cock to the soft flesh and tried not to drive in deep as his work paid off and The Captain’s body let him sink in an inch without effort. It took every fibre of his being not to let go. He put his hands on The Captain’s hips and pulled him back a little towards him. ‘You take control’ he said thickly ‘work yourself back, do what feels right’

The Captain did exactly that, rocking his hips and bearing down with his muscles, feeling Julian slip inside little by little, opening him up. He squeaked as he pushed a little hard and a shot of pain ran up his spine ‘Take it slow, be patient’ there was that voice again, when Julian turned off the oratory and turned on the gentleness he had a surprisingly soft, sensual timbre. But he was right, as the muscles relaxed each movement became easier and Julian sank deeper into his body. The Captain’s breath caught in his chest as his brain reiterated ‘he’s inside you’ and he shuddered hard.

The Captain felt Julian’s thighs against him, just as Julian lent forward and held his weight in a press-up position over The Captain’s back. He wouldn’t be able to keep that up for long, damn his hedonistic lifestyle and lack of muscle tone. But he could do it for long enough to lean down the Captain’s ear and make him shiver as he whispered ‘that’s it, it’s ok, I’m all the way inside you, god you feel incredible’ His arms started to ache and let his weight press on to the Captain’s buttocks as he started to move inside him. The warm, tight tunnel gripped him, stroked him, nearly sent him over the edge. He tried to keep his movements small, feeling the way the Captain writhed back against him, matching his rhythm. Either he was a quick learner or he was acting on pure instinct, either way it was the best sensation Julian could remember and his orgasm threatened to ambush him. He realised the Captain’s rutting hips were at least partially an attempt to feel sensation in his own aching cock and he reached underneath, slipping his hand between The Captain’s stomach and the pillow and took hold of the thick, hot length. The Captain threw his head back and gasped, rocking harder now, every thrust moving him between the two sensations, each better than the last, an ever-increasing cycle of pleasure. Julian knew this was a runaway train and he’d be lucky to hold on. Knowing that the Captain was too far gone to feel anything but intensity, Julian started to thrust deeper into him and was rewarded with the kind of nonsensical filth that the Captain should be incapable of but was music to Julian’s ears. He felt the surge under his grip a split second before he heard an unearthly cry from the sweaty, incoherent mess that used to be the Captain and he let it tip him over the edge, driving in one last time and holding himself deep inside the Captain’s quivering hole as his body hit the peak of intensity and he stretched his back into a tight curve of tension, his teeth gritted so hard they might crack, pressing in as far as he could chasing the last atom of sensation.

He collapsed against the drenched back of an already collapsed Captain, cock twitching slightly inside the fleshy sheath of the Captain’s arse, feeling corresponding twitches in the Captain’s softening member in his fingers. Julian extricated his arm first, trying not to do anything uncomfortable for either of them, then eased himself out of the Captain who gave one final, exhausted grunt at the sensation. He flopped on to his back beside an apparently comatose Captain. Nothing needed to be said. A few days ago, the Captain had existed one way or another for a hundred odd years without any physical intimacy. Now he looked as thoroughly used as a Soho rent boy. Equally Julian had lied, cheated and _selfished_ his way through a pretty meaningless life but, he realised as he looked at the body beside him through a haze of hormones, this was different, this might actually give him a purpose outside his own needs.

The Captain flicked open the one eye that wasn’t squashed into the bed and regarded the spent body at his side. He had waited a hundred years to feel this. It had almost been worth it. The said spent body looked back out of a crack under his exhausted eyelids. The half of the Captain’s mouth that wasn’t also squashed into the bed curled into a smile and received an attempt at one in return. With superhuman effort the Captain lifted himself off the mattress and snuggled close under Julian’s arm, rewarded with as much of a squeeze as Julian could manage and with a sigh they both let sleep claim them.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don’t know what’s come over me. It started a few weeks ago with several views of that Cinemanics interview where if Larry and Ben look at each other with any more adoration I might have to lick the screen plus the frankly obscene BAFTAs red carpet clip that makes me feel like a voyeur watching something meant to be entirely private ('I met you' oh my god, my heart). And it disappeared down an AO3 wormhole of Rickbond, Baybond, PatCap and finally this unholy mixture of Julian and The Captain (there must be a portmanteau for that that I’m missing? JuleCap?). I have immersed myself in so many amazingly written stories and so much beautiful imagery and observation that I’m not sure what has come from the shows, what from my imagination and what from other stories. If I seem to have nicked something that is clearly yours then I am truly sorry and it is because it is so good and fits so seamlessly into the canon that I have forgotten where it came from. If that’s the case, please contact me and I will edit or credit.
> 
> Fascinating to see what does and doesn’t get Kudos. I wonder if it’s the content or the writing that makes a difference. Feel free to comment and let me know. But be gentle, I’m pretty new to this
> 
> Love and kisses


End file.
